Backstory
by ice-woman
Summary: CHAPTER THREE NOW UP! R/J scenes that they didn't show in GG...starting from the beginning.
1. Jess:One, Murphy's Law:Nil, Dean:MIA

Starting from this episode in Season Two, Nick and Nora/Sid and Nancy...I'm going through and inserting Literati scenes that they SHOULD have shown on the show, in order to give fans a peek into the Rory/Jess dynamic and hopefully further emphasize just how amazing they were together. Sadly this will be following the storyline of the show, but still, I think it's worth reading. Enjoy!

**THE SHIT THEY SHOULD HAVE SHOWN:**

Part One: Nick & Nora/Sid and Nancy  
Backstory: **Jess-One, Murphy's Law-Nil, Dean-MIA**

(The morning after the ending scene where Rory calls Jess Dodger)

Rory was sitting impatiently at her bus stop, growing increasingly furious with herself for not timing her morning accurately. Her bus came at exactly seven thirty five, which meant that in order to even consider getting coffee from Luke's, she had to be at the diner by seven fifteen at the latest, seven if she wanted breakfast. On this particular morning, her mother had taken off from work to cram for a business exam and Rory spent so much time talking to her that she left twelve minutes behind schedule. She arrived at the bus stop at seven twenty nine and had been debating rushing over to Luke's for the past two minutes. However, she knew Murphy's Law. She knew what would happen the second she stepped foot into the street.

Damn school systems and their furious attempts to keep kids off drugs. It was only caffeine! It's not like it was leading to harder stuff.

So, she took the more embarrassing route of standing up, walking two feet, turning around, sitting down, and then repeating the process. She scowled. Where the hell was Dean when she needed him?

That was precisely when the most unsettling thing about the entire morning happened. She spotted Jess, Luke's nephew standing across the street, cup of coffee in hand. She squinted. Was he actually waving it for her to see? She shook the thought from her head. She had to be imagining this.

She glanced up again. No. He was definitely standing there. It wasn't a hallucination or side effect of the caffeine imbalance currently messing with her system. There he was, approximately twelve feet away, grinning like a hyaena at her while he motioned to the steaming styrofoam cup.

For the millionth time since reaching the bus stop, she stood up. Still uncertain as to what was going on, she began crossing the street to find out. As she walked, Jess mirrored her actions, meeting her in the middle of the street. He still had that mischievous smile on his face, but the familiar smell of coffee wafted into Rory's nose, cancelling out any ideas she may have had about him pranking her.

Jess pushed the cup in front of her face and then pulled it away rapidly, teasing her. He grinned. "Too cool for us lowly blue collars at Luke's?"

Rory thought about scowling. She thought about walking away and forgetting the matter all together, because Jess was not an easy person to manage. In fact, he could sometimes make her miss Paris. She scratched that last thought. She'd certainly take Jess over Paris. Yes, that was better.

However, Jess was in the unique position of possessing something that Rory desperately wanted. So, she played nice.

"I was running late and I didn't think I'd make it in time," she explained.

"Ah," Jess nodded. "See, I saw you doing your little sit down, start to walk, sit down again routine, so I figured it was either Restless Leg Syndrome or an emergency."

Rory was slightly embarrassed. He had been watching her, and that was an unsettling thought, though she couldn't quite grasp why. She faced him coolly. "I figured the second I crossed the street..."

"Your bus would come plowing through?"

Rory nodded.

"Must really love that school of yours," Jess smirked.

Rory didn't respond.

"Well, I should be going," Jess began, pushing past her.

Rory's mouth dropped open. He had been messing with her? He allowed her to get her hopes up, to think that maybe, just maybe, her day could be salvaged, and then he started to walk away and...

"Relax," Jess grinned, amused by her astonishment. "It's for you." He pressed the warm beverage into her hands and her eyes immediately lit up.

"I think this means I owe you my life," she replied, taking a sip of the heavenly elixir.

Jess shrugged. "I just noticed you acting all crazy, Luke mentioned your bus came soon, and he asked me to bring it to you."

"Oh," Rory nodded. "That's very un-Luke like."

"Well, I'll tell him you said that," Jess nodded.

"No, just tell him thank you for me," Rory insisted.

Jess looked over her shoulder as a blue and white vehicle emerged in the distance. He pulled her by the arm, dragging her back to the curb.

"Apparently you're only smart once you've had your coffee," he muttered.

Rory grabbed her backpack and hurried to the bus. "You saved my life again!" she commented, as the doors opened.

"Don't tell anyone," Jess called. "They might get the impression that I'm a decent guy or something...and then where would we be?"

Rory smiled at him as she stepped onto the bus, clutching her coffee cup to her chest.


	2. Did Shakespeare Wear Tails?

PRESENTING LORELAI GILMORE:  
**Did Shakespeare Wear Tails?**

(the day before her coming out)

"You're so lucky," Lane insisted, sitting down at the counter at Luke's next to Rory.

Rory looked up from her copy of _The Incredible Lightness of Being_ and blinked.

Lane decided to elaborate when Rory showed no signs of understanding. "_Dean_," she replied simply.

Rory's face wrinkled in confusion. "Lane, are you saying that you...like..."

Lane laughed. "No!" she remarked, tapping Rory playfully on the shoulder. Rory set her book down on the counter. "I meant that you're just incredibly lucky to have a boyfriend who is so into you that he's wearing a tux..._with tails_."

Rory grinned. "That is true," she nodded. "But it's really not _that_ big of a deal..."

"Belgian waffles," Jess muttered, sliding Rory's order towards her. He turned to Lane. "Eating?"

Rory answered for her. "She'll have cheese fries with extra cheese and some bacon if you have it." She grinned at Lane. Lane wasn't given an allowance, partly because Ms. Kim thought money led to greed in young girls, and partly because Ms. Kim feared what Lane might buy. Cheese fries was certainly one of those fears.

"Thanks," Lane beamed back.

"Anything to drink?" Jess asked.

"Water's fine," Lane commented.

"What not a coffee fiend like her?" Jess asked, pointing the pencil he used for scribbling orders at Rory.

Lane shook her head. "Not allowed to drink coffee or anything with caffeine for that matter," she shrugged. "And if I snuck a cup here and there..."

"Might lead to terrible caffeine withdrawl that your mom could smell a mile away?" Jess finished, shortly. "Got it."

He started to turn to the kitchen.

"Hey, Jess!" Lane called.

Jess made no effort to hide the agitation on his face as he spun around. "_Hey Lane_," he mocked in a cheerleader-type voice.

Lane ignored his comment. "Would you wear a tux with tails?" she asked.

His face darkened. "I can only hope you're being rhetorical, cause I didn't have you pegged as the stupid type, but I may have to reevaluate my judgment."

Lane rolled her eyes. "I meant for a girl," she replied, as if that information would explain everything.

Jess stared. "Does it look like I would wear a tux for a girl?" he asked, his scowl leaving no room for interpretation.

"See," Lane reported back to Rory. "It _is _a big deal. Which makes you lucky and me insanely jealous."

Jess's interest peaked. "Market boy's wearing a tux?" He snorted.

Rory frowned. "Shut up, diner boy."

"Ooh," he remarked, pretending to look frightened. "You really got me there."

Rory stabbed her waffle, imagining it was her head. "Don't you have tables to turn or something?"

Jess looked around. Aside from Rory and Lane the diner was pretty much deserted. He grinned proudly. "You really like to be in positions of power, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory questioned.

"I mean, trying to boss me around, forcing your boyfriend into going to some weird event where he needs to wear tails..."

"I did not _force_ him," Rory insisted. "I asked and he accepted."

Jess nodded as if this made even better sense. "So he's whipped?"

Rory's eyes narrowed. She turned to Lane. "Would you tell him that Dean is _not_ whipped?"

Lane paused.

"Lane!" Rory remarked.

Lane fumbled for the right words. "It's not a bad thing!" she remarked, unable to lie.

Jess laughed.

"Not funny," Rory hissed.

Lane recovered. "Dean's not _whipped_ whipped," she insisted. "He just does nice things because he loves you."

Rory flaunted her smile. "Ha."

Jess shrugged. "You win, Portia."

"Portia?" Rory questioned. Lane looked stumped.

"Figure it out," Jess remarked mockingly, his eyes teasing her. He set off for the kitchen.

"Oh! Merchant of Venice!" Rory shouted, nearly jumping off of her stool. Jess let the swinging door swing shut, leaving Rory unsure as to whether he heard her or not. She turned to Lane. "I'll lost that round, didn't I?"

Lane smiled sympathetically. "Just think about the tails," she assured her.

"Right, the tails," Rory agreed, plopping a piece of waffle into her mouth.

xXx

(note: Portia from Shakespeare's _Merchant of Venice_ was the most powerful character in the play, and perhaps Shakespeare's most powerful woman character...hence the reference.)


	3. Hypnosis and Condiments

LIKE MOTHER, LIKE DAUGHTER

(After the debacle in Headmaster Charleston's office)

xxx

"Tea?" Jess asked, waving a tea bag in front of Rory's face, pretending to hypnotize her.

Rory pinched the tea bag to stop it from dangling. "You're not funny."

"Oh, now, hypnosis is a highly respectable form of psychology," Jess insisted. "Look it up."

"Oh, yeah? And what would you hypnotize me into doing?" Rory challenged. The moment the words left her lips, she was convinced she had made a terrible mistake. Jess didn't really filter his thoughts, just said the first thing that popped into his mind, and she was a bit wary of what that initial reaction might be.

He smiled cockily, and Rory began to roll her eyes. "_Easy_," he insisted, eyes boring into hers. "I'd convince you to drink tea."

Rory let out a nervous laugh of relief. "That's it? You'd waste your power of hypnosis on tea?"

Jess shrugged. "Do you like tea?"

"No."

"Well, there you have it."

"Not following..."

Jess smirked. "You don't like tea, but I'd convince you to drink it. You'd hate it the entire time you were swallowing it, yet you'd have to drink it anyway."

"You're good," Rory nodded.

"It's the subtle things in life," he insisted.

"Jess?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid if you don't put some coffee in this empty cup and stop harassing me with threatening tea bags, I'm may do something rash."

"Rash?"

"Yup. And sometimes, when people get angry, they blackout and can't control what they do," Rory reported.

"Huh," Jess nodded. "You suffer from rage blackouts?"

Rory shook her head. "Oh, no. _I_ don't suffer. The people who interfere with my coffee do."

"Ahhh," he purred.

Rory frowned. Her cup was still empty. "I'm telling you, I don't even remember what I do! I could...uh..." she gazed around, "shake pepper in your eye!" she finished.

Jess fought the laughter tugging at him and managed to simply grin. "You'd assault me with pepper?"

"Oh, not just any pepper," Rory said smugly. "Red pepper."

"Red pepper?"

"It would burn," she insisted.

Jess shook his head in amusement and refilled her cup. "Here, wouldn't want you attacking my condiments," he muttered.

Rory glared. "It _would_ sting," she urged.

"I'm sure it would."

"Don't humor me," she insisted, sipping her coffee. "I had a very rough day."

"Oh?"

Rory nodded, putting down her coffee. "How would you like to be woken up at five a.m. by a crazed group of bimbo freaks ready to take you to an undisclosed location?"

Jess grinned.

Rory scowled. "Right, you're a guy."

"Bimbo freaks?" Jess asked. "Now how freaky are we talking, here? Does one of them have a robotic leg or something? Or do they just compulsively apply lipstick every hour on the hour?"

"Shoo," Rory muttered, waving him away.

"Was one of them named Stacey?" he asked. "Bimbo freaks are almost _always _named Stacey."

"No, now go," she remarked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, right, you go to that pricey school," Jess recalled. "So, Belinda? No, too middle-classy. Cecilia. I bet there was a Cecilia."

Rory tossed a sugar packet at him.

Jess blinked at her in surprise.

"I tried to warn you," Rory began. "The condiments are on _my_ side."

xxx

Thanks for all of the great reviews! Sorry it's been so long!


End file.
